Product sales promotion quite often requires the dramatic display of the product, such as automobiles, in airports, hotels, display windows, convention headquarters, trade shows and the like. These products are frequently displayed on a turntable which is powered to turn at a slow rate so that passing public can get a variety of views from different angles. A rotating display also attracts more attention that a static display.
Usually, however, these displays are utilized for only a few days or a week and then they are moved to a different location. With a large turntable 10' to 15' in diameter, the transporting from one location to another presents difficulties. Trucks large enough to carry the device intact cannot enter the usual display areas because of load restrictions. In addition, the loading of such a device onto a truck requires either mechanical hoists or a large number of men.
The present invention is directed to the design of a rotary turntable of large scale design, 10' to 15', for holding automobiles and the like, which is made of relatively light components, and readily assembled or dismantled by not more than two men. The components can be easily carried in a relatively light commercial vehicle to any display area and reassembled without the need of mechanical hoists and using only simple hand tools.
The components, though relatively light, when assembled, are capable of carrying heavy loads. As an example, a 14' diameter turntable can have a carrying capacity of 6,000 pounds while the total weight is less than 1,800 pounds. The device is particularly adapted to power rotation and also can be adapted easily to provide a power source for lighting of the product if this is desired.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with the manner and process of using it in a detailed description directed to persons skilled in the art, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.